DMC-64 CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 64th DMC set in the OCG, DMC-64 CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie. dmc64-1.jpg|Ailfreet, Spirit of the Holy Gates - 1/42 dmc64-2.jpg|Great Ashikaga, Wicked General - 2/42 dmc64-3.jpg|Gregorias, Mystic Light Death Saint - 3/42 dmc64-4.jpg|Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight - 4/42 dmc64-5.jpg|Aldora, White Knight Spirit - 5/42 dmc64-6.jpg|Skull Moon, the Enlightened - 6/42 dmc64-7.jpg|Olzekia, General of Decapitation - 7/42 dmc64-8.jpg|Galaxy Blade - THE FINAL - 8/42 dmc64-9.jpg|Rising NEX, the Enlightened - 9/42 dmc64-10.jpg|Bolshack Cross NEX - 10/42 dmc64-11.jpg|Terradragon Diruga Vejida - 11/42 dmc64-12.jpg|Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon - 12/42 dmc64-13.jpg|Ken Geki, Absolute Ruler ~Final Flare~ - 13/42 dmc64-14.jpg|Galaxy Shot - HELL - 14/42 dmc64-15.jpg|Kachua, Keeper of the Icegate - 15/42 dmc64-16.jpg|Syforce, Aurora Elemental - 16/42 dmc64-17.jpg|Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light - 17/42 dmc64-18.jpg|Apocalypse Day - 18/42 dmc64-19.jpg|Heaven's Gate - 19/42 dmc64-20.jpg|Wan Ken, Crimson Lord ~Full Speed Ahead~ - 20/42 dmc64-21.jpg|Full Throttle Sergeant - 21/42 dmc64-22.jpg|King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord - 22/42 dmc64-23.jpg|Magnum, Allshot Puppet - 23/42 dmc64-24.jpg|Lord Gou Ken ~Symphony of Swords~ - 24/42 dmc64-25.jpg|Ken Gou, Crimson Lord ~The Sundering~ - 25/42 dmc64-26.jpg|Peryuton, Bird of Fire - 26/42 dmc64-27.jpg|Master Weapon - All Yes - 27/42 dmc64-28.jpg|Holy Gear - Nebula Wing - 28/42 dmc64-29.jpg|Aqua Swallow Counter - 29/42 dmc64-30.jpg|Cutie Heart - 30/42 dmc64-31.jpg|Ken, Crimson Lord ~Playing with Water~ - 31/42 dmc64-32.jpg|Death Romanov the 5th, Demonic Eye General - 32/42 dmc64-33.jpg|Yata Izuna, Eight-Headed Parasite - 33/42 dmc64-34.jpg|Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet - 34/42 dmc64-35.jpg|Magic Shot - Soul Catcher - 35/42 dmc64-36.jpg|Wan Ken, Crimson Lord ~Moonlight Howl~ - 36/42 dmc64-37.jpg|Kaiser Wing Dragon - 37/42 dmc64-38.jpg|Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang - 38/42 dmc64-39.jpg|Magic Shot - Open Brain - 39/42 dmc64-40.jpg|Worm Gowarski, Masked Insect - 40/42 dmc64-41.jpg|Pop Rubin- 41/42 dmc64-42.jpg|Ken, Crimson Lord ~Journey's Beginning~ - 42/42 dmc64-1.jpg|Ailfreet, Spirit of the Holy Gates 1/42 dmc64-2.jpg|Great Ashikaga, Wicked General 2/42 dmc64-3.jpg|Gregorias, Mystic Light Death Saint 3/42 dmc64-4.jpg|Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight 4/42 dmc64-5.jpg|Aldora, White Knight Spirit 5/42 dmc64-6.jpg|Skull Moon, the Enlightened 6/42 dmc64-7.jpg|Olzekia, General of Decapitation 7/42 dmc64-8.jpg|Galaxy Blade - THE FINAL 8/42 dmc64-9.jpg|Rising NEX, the Enlightened 9/42 dmc64-10.jpg|Bolshack Cross NEX 10/42 dmc64-11.jpg|Terradragon Diruga Vejida 11/42 dmc64-12.jpg|Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon 12/42 dmc64-13.jpg|Ken Geki, Absolute Ruler ~Final Flare~ 13/42 dmc64-14.jpg|Galaxy Shot - HELL 14/42 dmc64-15.jpg|Kachua, Keeper of the Icegate 15/42 dmc64-16.jpg|Syforce, Aurora Elemental 16/42 dmc64-17.jpg|Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light 17/42 dmc64-18.jpg|Apocalypse Day 18/42 dmc64-19.jpg|Heaven's Gate 19/42 dmc64-20.jpg|Wan Ken, Crimson Lord ~Full Speed Ahead~ 20/42 dmc64-21.jpg|Full Throttle Sergeant 21/42 dmc64-22.jpg|King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord 22/42 dmc64-23.jpg|Magnum, Allshot Puppet 23/42 dmc64-24.jpg|Lord Gou Ken ~Symphony of Swords~ 24/42 dmc64-25.jpg|Ken Gou, Crimson Lord ~The Sundering~ 25/42 dmc64-26.jpg|Peryuton, Bird of Fire 26/42 dmc64-27.jpg|Master Weapon - All Yes 27/42 dmc64-28.jpg|Holy Gear - Nebula Wing 28/42 dmc64-29.jpg|Aqua Swallow Counter 29/42 dmc64-30.jpg|Cutie Heart 30/42 dmc64-31.jpg|Ken, Crimson Lord ~Playing with Water~ 31/42 dmc64-32.jpg|Death Romanov the 5th, Demonic Eye General 32/42 dmc64-33.jpg|Yata Izuna, Eight-Headed Parasite 33/42 dmc64-34.jpg|Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet 34/42 dmc64-35.jpg|Magic Shot - Soul Catcher 35/42 dmc64-36.jpg|Wan Ken, Crimson Lord ~Moonlight Howl~ 36/42 dmc64-37.jpg|Kaiser Wing Dragon 37/42 dmc64-38.jpg|Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang 38/42 dmc64-39.jpg|Magic Shot - Open Brain 39/42 dmc64-40.jpg|Worm Gowarski, Masked Insect 40/42 dmc64-41.jpg|Pop Rubin- 41/42 dmc64-42.jpg|Ken, Crimson Lord ~Journey's Beginning~ 42/42 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries